Moonlit Romance
by Usagi-can
Summary: UPDATED! Moving Fic to another name!
1. Prolouge

Moonlit Romance Prolouge

NOTE: I do NOT own sailor moon or any of the other things pertaining to sailor moon...this is just my own little story that I would love to see come to sailor moon. Also note that this is pro Usagi and Seiya. Please NO flames or bashing from Mamoru fans. Flaming won't get you anywhere...

* * *

  
  
"Usagi-chan it's been 2 years since Mamoru-chan died...its time to move on don't ya thinks?" Rei-chan exclaimed. Usagi sighed; he never did come back that awful day after Galaxia was healed. Usagi left the temple and slowly walked home. She heard the girls berate Rei for being so cruel to her. "Rei-chan you know that she has no one but us now! Not her family, not her future husband, not even Chibi-usa because Mamoru-chan is gone!" Ami- chan spat out. "I had forgotten how much she has lost in these last two years..." Rei-chan whispered softly.  
  
Usagi walked home with tears pouring out of her blue eyes. She looked up at the moon and stars. "Mother even though you sacrificed yourself I'm still going to end up alone..." Tears spilled out of her eyes as she made her way up the lonely driveway to the dark cold and alone house. Shutting the door behind her she slammed her fists against it, "WHY?!?!? WHY DID IT HAPPEN TO ME?!?" she screeched to the silent dark. "I have done nothing but good for this world and yet everything is taken away from me, damn you damn you all!!!" Usagi crawled her way upstairs and into her bed where she dosed fitfully.  
  
"I want you to be happy Usako, and I'm just tired of living anymore. I love you but I sense that you love someone else. Usako...I would fight for you and I will. To see if we really are supposed to be together then I shall let myself die here and be reborn. I'll know if we are suppose to be together if I just see you once more." And with that Mamoru disappeared into the clouds.  
  
Usagi sat up in bed sweating. She had been having this same dream since that day...Since that day that everything went wrong. Usagi was supposed to be a normal teenage girl...except that she had saved the world over a dozen times. "I don't want to be a super hero anymore...it's always getting the people I love killed." She cried into her knees like she did every time she dreamed of her dead loved ones. This was so true for our poor young heroin. Her family was dead and so was her true love...or so she thought. Was Mamoru- chan really her true love? Or was there someone else...someone with that long black hair and those beautiful blue eyes...  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Two heads were pulled together, shaking in laughter. One had long white hair while the other was as brown as a horses' coat. "Shhh if you don't stop you'll wake him up," said the white haired man. The brown haired man looked at his companion in outrage, "You're the one giggling like a little thirteen year old girl!" A random woman on the plane leaned over, "Will you two be quiet some of us are trying to sleep! Now I won't ask you again. If you wake me up one more time I'll call the stewardess!" The woman covered back up and went back to sleep. "People these days sheesh...you can't do anything anymore..." Whispered the white haired youth. The two young men were crowded around a third who had long black hair and was asleep. The third youth began to stir, seeing this the other two scrambled to get back into their seats before he fully awoke. "Are we there yet, Yaten-chan?" Yaten raised one eyebrow, "No Seiya now go back to sleep geez your going to wake everyone on the plane and get us ALL in trouble." Yaten rolled over and went 'back to sleep.'  
  
The plane soon landed, the only thing on Seiya's mind was his beloved Odango. He couldn't wait to see her or the rest of the girls. He missed them all terribly but especially his Odango. They were out of the airport quickly and on the way to their apartments. The boys had all decided that they should get their own places...too bad they took up and entire story in their building...being famous had its perks. The boys had a contractor rip out the interior of that whole floor so that it was 3 different apartments. When you stepped out of the elevator there were 3 doors that had, instead of numbers, the names of whom the apartment belonged to. "Taiki, Yaten after I get settled down I'm going to see Odango...so...er...umm...don't wait up for me." The other two just rolled their eyes. Seiya was in his apartment for a whole 5 minutes before he ran out and drove to Usagi's home. She still lived in the same house but something was different.  
  
Instead of being a warm inviting place it was dark and lonely looking. Seiya parked his car and got out. "I wonder if Usagi is even home right now...it sure doesn't look like it." Seiya muttered to himself. He walked up and rang the doorbell hoping that his blonde angel was home.  
  
‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Ding-dong. Usagi woke up from her tear-ridden slumber. "Who the hell could that be?" She wondered out loud. No one really came by anymore...it was always too sad too. Usagi slowly went downstairs working up an excuse for who ever it was that disturbed her afternoon slumber. She pushed the hair away from her face as she opened the door. What she saw there made her body and mind go numb. There he was in his red suit again...but it couldn't be...no...he was all the way in another galaxy. She couldn't handle this. Standing there in shock he turned around, it WAS Seiya. "Hello Odango..." he said with a smile, a smile that faded when Usagi passed out before his eyes and fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter One: Reunion

Chapter One: Reunion...  
  
NOTE: I do Not own sailor moon...even though I wish I do...But I do wish you all as the readers would read and review this fic for me as it is my first sailor moon fan fic. Mamoru bashing; pro Seiya and Usagi. If you are a Mamoru/Usagi fan then tough shit...DO NOT READ THIS THEN.... IF YOU FLAME IT WILL BE DELETED!!  
  
Also I am moving right now so I don't know when I can get chapters out or how long chapters will be. We're tearing down my house and building a new one, so I don't know when I get Internet times. Please bear with me and I will try my best to keep updating. Plus I have a new idea either for a new pro Seiya and Usagi or to put in this one...I'll probably just write another one...lol  
  
Now on with our scheduled program.... even though I only have one review... even so THANKS FOR THE REVEIW AND I HOPE U ENJOY!!! ;;

* * *

Chapter One: Reunion...

"Odango!!!" Seiya screamed as he saw her hit the ground. Throwing himself down to his knees, Seiya cradled Usagi's head in his lap.  
  
"Oh God, Odango...Usagi...please...please wake up for me..." Usagi moaned softly and that's when Seiya noticed her features. Her lips were dry and cracked, her face was broken out and unnaturally pale. Seiya picked her up; the young blonde weighed almost nothing.  
  
"My poor Odango..." Seiya whispered. Pushing open the door he stepped inside. The lights were all turned off, not having a free hand to turn on a light; Seiya went directly to Usagi's room. The sheets were off the bed and the room was a mess. The raven-haired man looked at the room in total shock. Usagi's mother usually made the blonde keep her room spick and span.  
  
'_In fact...where is Odango's mother?' Seiya mused_.  
  
Seiya laid Usagi down on the bed and began to clean up the room so that it was livable for the young girl. After doing this he went down stairs, still no sign of Usagi's parents of her little brother. He made some food but then decided that not even his Odango would eat his bad cooking; picking up the phone he called for some really good delivery sushi.  
  
(A/N YUMMY!! Seiya you can get me take out any day!!!!)  
  
After paying for the food Seiya brought it upstairs, hoping that the smell of food would wake his precious love. Seiya sat by her side for what seemed like hours and still no one else came home. The raven-haired man started to worry about Usagi's family. Seiya decided to look around the house. He was surprised by what he saw. Everything was as it was before when he was here. Nothing was different, everything was in the same place, and it was as if he was still 16 and trying to be her bodyguard that day.  
  
While Seiya mused the oddness of everything in the house, Usagi woke up. "I knew it was to good to be true. I knew it could have only been a dream. Seiya..."she whispered before more silent tears began to fall down her face. She pulled out the faded and torn picture of Seiya she had, and gazed at it longingly. "Seiya if only you would come back to me...maybe things would get better in my life." Usagi set the picture back down on her desk. Suddenly she smelled food, following her nose she saw sushi just sitting there on a small table in her room. Then noticing from the table that her room was clean. "What the hell is going on?" she mused out loud.  
  
_Maybe one of the girls brought it over while I was sleeping...only they have keys to the house, she thought.  
_  
Opening her bedroom door Usagi looked around her home. The lights were still turned off and there was nothing unusual. Looking out the window she spotted a red sports car. "Whose car is that?" she whispered. Then her dream flashed before her eyes, that car was in her dream, her dream with Seiya. Hoping against hope she called out his name, "Seiya?!"  
  
Startled Seiya hurried out of the bathroom. "Odango? Are you awake? Where are you?" he said, frantic because she wasn't where he left her. "I'm downstairs Seiya."  
  
Usagi's heart stopped when she heard his voice. It really was him! She wanted to jump for joy, cry in happiness, and eat because she was hungry. "Umm yes it's me, I'm downstairs."  
  
Seiya hurried downstairs, he saw her there standing by the door. She looked a little better, and she was smiling! "Odango..."he whispered. "How are you feeling?" he asked while walking downstairs.  
  
"I'm better but what happened?" Usagi couldn't remember what happened, all she could remember was Seiya and then blackness.  
  
"Well as soon as I turned around and said 'Hi Odango.' You passed out, you really scared me Usagi." Seiya told her, worry showing on his face.  
  
Usagi walked over and hugged him, burying her face into his red suit.  
  
Seiya was shocked at this sign of need. "Odango what's wrong?" Seiya began to pet her lose flowing blonde hair as he waited for the answer.  
  
Usagi looked up at him, tears threatening to fall from her sapphire eyes. "I'll tell you in a minute but..."she looked down and slightly blushed.  
  
Seiya pulled her chin up with a finger. "But what Odango?" Usagi smiled at her nickname, "Well...can we eat the food upstairs I'm hungry!!" Seiya smiled and nodded.  
  
_He still has that same smile that I always loved. I shouldn't be thinking like this Mamoru is the only one for me_. She thought but then a small voice answered back, _yes but he's gone, he left you, and Seiya's here_.  
  
They sat in Usagi's room after they finished their lunch. "Seiya so much has happened since you and the starlights left. You have no idea what has happened and it's probably better that you heard it from me."  
  
Seiya prepared himself for the worst. _She's married Mamoru early and now she's pregnant and she hates me.  
_  
"Seiya I'm going to ask that you don't interrupt me before I finish ok?" Seiya nodded. Usagi sighed, "Seiya the day I defeated Chaos and everyone came back there was one person who didn't. That was Mamoru-chan. He told me the following:  
  
'_I want you to be happy Usako, and I'm just tired of living anymore. I love you but I sense that you love someone else. Usako...I would fight for you and I will. To see if we really are supposed to be together then I shall let myself die here and be reborn. I'll know if we are suppose to be together if I just see you once more'  
_  
The only reason I remember that so well is because I've been dreaming about it ever since. After that happened I thought I could get over it in time, of course that would be a long time but maybe I would get over it. I had my family and my friends but I knew I no longer had my daughter Chibi-Usa and I did have my Mamo-chan. I tried my hardest to forget. I told my mother that Mamo-chan had died on a plane crash and that my dear 'cousin' Chibi- Usa was sent to a foreign boarding school. The girls tried their best but Haruka had to have been the best. She took me under her wing and protected me even more fierce than before"  
  
_Oh great that's all I need is for Haruka to give me the glare of doom worse than before_, Seiya thought and sighed.  
  
Usagi paid no attention and moved on with her story. "Everything went fine for about a year and I was still heart broken about Mamo-chan but I was getting a little bit better. It was about April when it was raining so much," Usagi was no longer looking at Seiya; she was looking past Seiya in to the past. "Mama, Papa and my brother all went to the lake that weekend. I didn't go because finales were coming and we all agreed that I needed to study with Ami-chan. It was two day's after they left that I found out." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "They were on their way home and the roads were slick. They were trying to be careful and a drunk driver on the ridge hit them. He was going so fast that he pushed their car off the ridge. No one survived..." Usagi couldn't keep it in anymore; she let the tears flow once more.  
  
Seiya was shocked; he had no idea that she had gone through such pain. "Odango why didn't you try to contact me I would have been here in a second. If I had only known..." Seiya didn't know what to say, he would have fought life and limb to get here to comfort her. He took the sobbing Usagi in his arms and held her; letting her cry until she was finished.  
  
"They left everything to me Seiya and I haven't moved anything. I don't know why I didn't try to contact you and the rest of the starlights. I just couldn't think of anything else but my sorrow."  
  
Seiya looked down at her. "Shh, it's okay, I understand." He had to do something to make her feel better and he had just the thing. "Odango, I want to help you. I want to be able to be here for you and I will. I'm not going to go anywhere but I want you to do something for me." Sapphire eyes looked at him from underneath a rat's nest of blonde hair. "I want you to get in the shower, get cleaned up and dressed, because I'm sure you wouldn't want Taiki or Yaten to see you like this." He smiled as he saw shock and then a grin show on Usagi's face.  
  
"They're here too?!" He nodded as she smiled and rather clean clothes from her drawers. "It will only take me a few minutes okay? I'll be out asap and, oh wow, I've missed them!!!" Seiya smiled to himself, as Usagi got ready to meet her old friends.  
  
Meanwhile back at the starlights apartment, Yaten and Taiki sat there. Taiki was reading a book and Yaten was bored out of his wee little mind.

"Taiki can we please go see the girls!?!?!?" Yaten begged.

Taiki looked at Yaten over his book,

"I really would like to wait for Seiya so that we all could go see the girls. You must remember now that we're the Three Lights again and have to be careful whenever we leave."

Yaten rolled his eyes and mouthed Taiki's whole speech; you could tell that he had heard it before. Taiki went back to reading his book Yaten went to the balcony and looked over the city. He wouldn't say it to anyone but he did miss the Earth. He missed the sailor senshi of this galaxy too. They were all so sweet, so loving, and so beautiful; and they all did for the sake of their princess; a crybaby brat who always would put her life in danger for the ones she cared about. Usagi had always confused the silver haired starlight. Usagi was spoiled, self centered, dumb, dense, whiney, a crybaby; and yet she had 8 women who would give their lives up for her, not just because she was their princess but because they cared about her.  
  
While Yaten tried to figure out the complex world of the other sailor senshi, little did he know that they were talking about the starlights.

"I wish they would come back to us! That would make Usagi-chan smile." Rei said as she looked at the others.  
  
Makoto sighed, "Usagi-chan wouldn't even touch the cakes and pastries I made her. I'm really starting to worry about her. She seldom eats and that's kind of scary for Usagi-chan." They all nodded in agreement that it was scary.  
  
Usagi had been through so much in such little time. They had all tried to be there for her but it was Haruka that had really gotten close to her no matter what the others tried. Rei had actually been jealous that Haruka was becoming Usagi's new best friend.  
  
"I miss Usagi-chan's smiling face..." Ami said all of the sudden.  
  
The girls had been jumping back and forth between talking about the starlights and talking about their beloved princess. Ami had a small smile on her face. She was thinking about Taiki, she missed his intellectual mind, his always competing with her and thinking about his handsome face.  
  
_Taiki I miss you..._But then she thought, _Could I accept him as a woman, as his normal self?  
_  
Ami didn't know for sure, she was straight she knew that for a fact but, would Taiki mind to be a man to be with her.  
  
Ami shook her head at her thoughts, _No I couldn't do that to him...I wouldn't be able to accept him for what he really is.  
_  
Minako pulled out her mini portable speakers and CD player; pulling out a CD she played it without telling the others what CD. Minako smiled as the starting music to the Three Lights 'Search for Your Love.' "Mina- chan!!!!! "Makoto squealed. The inner senshi started singing along with the recorded voices of their friends. The girls slowly rose up and got the whole restaurant singing. Everyone giggled and laughed. They all remembered this wonderful singing sensation and missed them dearly...  
  
The doorbell rang at the starlights apartment. Yaten looked at Taiki, who made no move to answer it.  
  
"No Taiki I'll get it please don't burden yourself." Glared Yaten.  
  
Taiki just looked up and smiled, "Okay then I won't."  
  
Yaten cursed as he waked over to the door to open it. Glancing over his shoulder he glared again yet once he turned around again his jaw dropped. He had been expecting to see Seiya and yet there was the biggest pair of blue eyes and the longest funny shaped hair that he had seen in a long while. He had only seen that combo on one other person from long ago...  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Yaten whispered.  
  
He knew Seiya went to see her but he didn't think he'd bring her here, especially after what happened last time they were on the Earth. Usagi smiled shyly, but her smile wasn't as full or bright as it used to be, Yaten could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Konnichiwa Yaten-chan and Taiki-chan."  
  
Yaten hadn't felt it but Taiki had gotten up to inspect what was in the doorway. Taiki's expression matched Yaten's. "I hope you guys don't mind that I brought Odango over, I thought she's might like to see you since it's been so long." Seiya mind spoke to his fellow star senshi telling them in a quicker version of what had happened to Usagi.  
  
Yaten and Taiki were sympathetic towards the younger girl. She had been through so much and was so kind to others, she shouldn't have been punished this way. No one should lose almost everyone they care about. Yaten went over to the freezer and pulled out some ice cream.  
  
"Ne Usagi, you want some ice cream?" Usagi's smile light up again "Hai!"  
  
The apartment was just as Usagi remembered. Nothing had changed. Usagi saw small dust bunnies here and there.  
  
_Boys will be boys...err...even if they really are women._ Usagi shook her head. She didn't want to confused herself anymore than she already was.  
  
Yaten handed her a bowl filled to the top with Ice cream. "Arigoto Yaten-chan!" While Usagi sat there eating her ice cream the starlights told her as to why they were back.  
  
A/N:  
  
CLIFFY!!!!!! HEE HEE HEE I'll get the next chapter up ASAP I promise!! I'm sorry that this wasn't longer...it's only 6 pages but like I stated above I can only get chapters out when I can. I really wanted too make this chapter longer and have the inner and outer senshi meet up with the star lights again and the I wanted to go from there but alas I wanted to get up as much as possible before the computer went bye bye and in the boxie ;; I shall miss you computer!! I gtg though Happy Readings and Please Review!!


	3. Chapter Two: Missing You

Chapter 2: Missing You  
  
NOTE: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, the only thing I own pertaining to Sailor Moon is this story that is of my own creation. I do not own the Characters unless stated in this note. So don't sue me over this...also if anyone knows where I can get the sub version of Sailor Moon: Starlights...the last season...for not too much...I would be sooo grateful. Also I know I said that this chapter would be longer but...I don't really have much time and I KNOW that you guys are getting impatient. Also if anyone would like to see my cosplay blog go to the link below

www. xanga . com / xxeleganusagixx  
I'll be putting updates and cosplay stuff on there I will also be saying how far I am along in my next few chapters  
  
I have also decided that anything the characters think will be in .because just blows when it comes to italics.  
  
Chapter 2: Missing You  
  
Luna walked down the streets of Tokyo searching for something to cheer up her princess. Little did she know that her life and the life of her senshi would be changed forever: walking by a certain apartment building (A/N hint hint) she felt a strange aura. "What on Earth and the Moon could that be?" wondered the crescent kissed cat. The black cat looked up and down the building, staring. It was a familiar presence, one she knew well, but yet it was different. Luna could put her paw on it but she knew who ever it was emitting the aura. The cat sighed and went about her business.  
  
Maybe I'm just imagining things. Everything has been so peaceful in the cosmos since Usagi defeated Chaos.  
  
Haruka walked down the street, not far from Luna, alone. She was deep in thought when she too noticed the familiar presence. Looking up she glared, Haruka knew that presence well and she didn't like the presence or the senshi it went with.  
  
I hope that I am wrong, but if it is Seiya Kou then I'll have to watch over my Konekochan more than ever. I will not let that little pipsqueak hurt her.  
  
Far from Haruka, deep in the crisp blue of water, was Michiru. The aqua haired violinist swam a lot but rarely did she just lie in the water. She only did that when she was troubled. Her Haruka had been spending less and less time at home and more time trying to help Usagi. Michiru didn't mind but she missed Haruka dreadfully, so did little Hotaru. Michiru sighed; she didn't know what to do. To tell the truth she started to believe that Haruka had a thing for the little moon blonde. Michiru dived further under the water, where she felt even more at home.  
  
Haruka please come back to me, I miss you, we all miss you at home. I know you care about our princess but please; I'm so lonely anymore and you promised I wouldn't have to be alone again.  
  
A flashback went through Michiru's mind. It was of her and Haruka; they were at a school dance. Michiru had walked out into the garden and sat by the fountain. She left because she wasn't accepted in that room. No one truly wanted to be around her. The only person she wanted to be around with wouldn't even give her the time of day. Ever since she had declared her thoughts about Haruka to her face, they had been a little distant to say the least. Haruka hadn't talked to her; in fact she had completely ignored her fellow senshi. The princess of Neptune felt a hand on her shoulder; gazing into the water mirror she saw Haruka's face. Her aqua eyes grew large. "Haruka..." she whispered softly.  
  
Haruka stared down at the more feminine woman. "Michiru we need to talk. We need to talk about what you said and about being senshi." Michiru gulped, she really hoped that Haruka decided to join her. "Michiru I've decided to join you in being a senshi...but what you've told me...about your thoughts of me...Michiru I don't know if I can. I would need time to get used to the idea. I mean you are one of the most beautiful women I know." Haruka looked down, her hand dropped from the smaller woman's shoulder. Gazing in to her eyes, Haruka sighed. "Haruka...I understand what you're saying and I'll give you time. Just remember that I love you and that I always have. I know it's silly to say but, I've loved you since the first day I saw you racing your car." Michiru stood up from the fountain; she walked away from Haruka. The blonde senshi began to reach out for her companion. Michiru wrapped her slender arms around herself.  
  
Haruka I just wish you understood how I felt about you.  
  
Haruka's eyes got a playful glitter as she walked over, firmly turned around her other senshi and gave her a passionate kiss. Michiru gasped in surprise but quickly wrapped her arms around the tall blonde. "I'm not promising that I know what I'm doing...I don't...but I will always be there for you no matter what. I promise that Michiru." Haruka whispered into the wavy aquamarine hair of her lover.  
  
Arms slipped around Michiru's waist as she was dragged to the surface of the water. "What the hell were you doing?! You could have died down there!" The lifeguard screeched. "Don't ever do that again or I'll be forced to ban you from the pool for good Michiru." Michiru looked through the skylight and sighed. "Haruka I'm lost without you, I need you, and I can't even play my music or swim without thinking of you." Michiru whispered as the lifeguard swam back to her post. Warm tears slide down Michiru's face as she swam over to the ledge.  
  
Seiya sat staring at Usagi as Yaten told the princess what was going on.  
  
My god I love her. If only she knew how I felt. How I craved her touch. That when she gives me her smile I just want to push her into a wall and make her mine.  
  
Seiya knew he was staring, he also knew that the others saw this but he didn't care. He loved her...with all of his might. If he had to, Seiya would give up being a sailor star senshi for this girl. He needed her just as she needed him.  
  
Usagi kept feeling like she was being stared at. She couldn't shake the feeling; finally, she saw the source of her discomfort. Seiya was staring at her; but there was something different in his eyes. It was heat, passion. That look made her toes curl and her cheek blush. She had missed him, dreadfully so.  
  
No Usagi...you can't be with him. Remember that she is a he and that she is a Star Senshi. She has her own princess and couldn't stay here with you. Seiya loves her princess way too much to leave her for you.  
  
Usagi's eyes filled with sadness, if only but a moment. Seiya saw that moment of sadness and wondered what was going through her mind. She wasn't paying attention to what Yaten was telling her, that he could tell. Seiya decided that he would tell her himself. He knew Yaten could tell she wasn't paying attention; in fact Usagi had now stopped looking at any of them. She was looking down and biting her thumbnail.  
  
What is she thinking... Seiya wondered 


	4. Chapter 4

I am shutting down Usagi-can as an sn and am moving this story over to my new name xxForbiddenWingsxx I'm sorry this has been so long in updating...life came first you know.. after i move the story over I will rename it here and delete all but this final chapter...


End file.
